Somewhere Only We Know
by Yumeseiya
Summary: His father is dying and wishes for him to see him married off to the perfect girl. But will the perfect girl agree to marry a rude, heartless man like his son? A tournament will find the girl, but will she actually go through with it? IK, SM Fluff.
1. Prologue

Full Summary: His father is dying and wishes for him to see him married off to the perfect girl. But will the perfect girl agree to marry a rude, heartless man like his son? A tournament will find the girl, but will she actually go through with it? IK, SM Fluff.

Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha…I wish I did.

Somewhere Only We Know

Prologue

InuTaisho had collapsed. The most powerful demon of all time was suffering from a heart attack. Everyone said he was going to be all right, except for the doctors. He stayed in his room while seven doctors operated on him and finally, they said it was no use. The leader of the Inu-clan had only 3 weeks to live.

Upon hearing this information, Izayoi cried into her son's shoulder and knew her husband was going to leave her here on this earth.

One of the doctors came downstairs where they waited impatiently and said, "You may see him now."

When Izayoi and her son, Inuyasha, walked in his dimmed light room, InuTaisho opened one eye and hoarsely whispered, "Come here son."

Inuyasha, his youngest son, was a half demon. His long beautiful silver hair and his dog-ears gave it away as being a demon, but the human features were more visible. He was tall like his father, had his golden eyes, built like him, and he even talked harshly like his father. Like everyone said; Like father like son.

Once he approached his dying father, he leaned forward and whispered in Inuyasha's ear. "Get married."

Inuyasha's ears flattened and jumped back, "Why the HELL do you want me to marry?"

His father chuckled, which seemed like it hurt, and said, "I know I'm dying Inuyasha. I want to make sure my son walks down the isle with the perfect girl."

Inuyasha's ears twitched at that, "What does mom say about this?"

Izayoi, who was now on the other side of her husband said as she held his hand, "It's his wish. You are to marry the finest girl Japan has to offer."

"Feh. Like we know who is the perfect girl. We can't find her in time."

At this comment Izayoi jumped up, "Why don't we have a tournament? Two days from now! Who ever win is fit to be Inuyasha's wife! I'll plan this!"

InuTaisho agreed, "That sounds brilliant my sugar pie."

"Oh my pumpkin dumplings, I'll make sure to find her."

Inuyasha gagged, "Even with the old man dying, you guys still make me sick."

"So how about it Inuyasha? Tournament?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "You know I will say FUCK NO, but this old man here is dying, so whatever. Do what you want. I don't care."

--

February 13, 2006

That's the short introduction. I have never written something this short and the rest of these chapters will not be that short, I promise you! Please read and review and tell me if I should continue. Thank you so much! (Hugs)

Angel


	2. The Contest

Okay Kikyou is in this story. Let me tell you now that I hate her, and you'll get to see what I do with her in the later chapters…so sorry if you are a Kikyou fan!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (sniffs)

Somewhere Only We Know

The Contest

The day of InuTaisho's heart attack, a girl who didn't live far from their mansion had spent the last two days in the hospital. Her brother, Souta, had grown sick and was sent to the hospital by his concerned sister.

A little over a year ago, her parents had died in a car accident, leaving Kagome to take care of her younger brother. But when the doctor checked on Souta, they had bad news. "Kagome, your brother has been diagnosed with malignant cancer on his back" (AN: I don't know what kind of cancers there are, so please don't complain if I get this totally wrong).

Kagome's whole body went stiff. Her brother was the last family she had, and she couldn't loose him, not now. "Can it be treated?" She managed to say in a whisper.

The doctor flipped through his papers and looked at her with a concern, "Yes, we can remove it. What's my concern though is that you guys have no insurance and I know how little money you guys have. The surgery is over 900,000 dollars and we would have to operate immediately so the cancer won't spread."

Kagome's eyes started to water. "So that means we cannot do the operation without the money?"

The doctor nodded, "That's right."

Kagome started crying and the doctor left her in Souta's room alone. There was no way she could ask anyone for that amount of money, and if she were to raise it, there was no way she would get that much.

A knock was heard at the door and she looked over to see her best friend Kikyou enter. "Oh Kagome! Is he going to be alright?"

Kagome shook her head and Kikyou pulled her into a tight embrace. "Are you sleeping here tonight?" Kikyou asked.

Kagome nodded and Kikyou put Kagome's head on her shoulder, "I'm sure we'll think of a way. Go to bed and we'll sort things out in the morning."

Both girls dropped to the floor and Kagome had fallen asleep on her best friends shoulder.

--

When Kagome awoke the next morning, she found herself asleep on the floor with a blanket on. She looked at her brother and he was stirring in his sleep.

She held her brothers hand and started to cry, "I'm sorry Souta."

"It's not your fault." A whisper said.

She wiped her glassy eyes and saw her brother smiling at her. He squeezed her hand, "If I die, I can go live with our mom and dad. It can't be that bad."

Her nine-year-old brother was stronger than she was at that moment. Kagome had cried again and all Souta could do was squeeze her hand.

The doctor soon came in and took Souta to the examination room, leaving Kagome. Kagome had decided to go downstairs and into the kitchen area and saw Kikyou sitting while reading a newspaper.

"Kagome! You're awake!" Kikyou had jumped up and hugged Kagome.

Kagome sat down with her and they both sat in silence.

Kikyou then picked up the front-page section (she went straight to the comics before).

Kikyou all of a sudden gave a loud shriek and Kagome jumped up and glared at Kikyou, "What was that for!"

Kikyou shoved the paper in front of her face and she red the front headlines:

The InuTaisho's are giving a tournament for all girls between 17-21. Who over wins gets a million dollars and a chance to spend the whole day with Inuyasha, the top bachelor of Japan!"

At first, Kagome didn't understand. "Okay? And the meaning of this is…"

Kikyou smacked her forehead, "A million dollars! That can pay for the operation!"

Kagome's eyes lit up. At this point she would do anything for her brother. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow morning! Let's both enter and if one of us fails, the other will have a chance to win!"

Kagome held her best friend. "Thank you so much! How can I ever repay you?"

Kikyou winked at her, "What are friends for?"

--

February 14, 2006

OMG I am sooo sorry that this is short again! Please do not hate me! I plan to update daily and I didn't have time today since its 11:49pm and I only had an hour to write this! I promise tomorrow's will be much better!

Happy Valentines day!

Thanks for the reviews:

LunaCharon8

InuyashaForever1989

LadykCassandra

Please read and review, I love reviews and that's what inspires me to write…(hugs everyone) see ya tomorrow!


	3. Tournament Part 1

Somewhere Only We Know

Tournament Part 1

Kagome and Kikyou walked down to the mall to get their supplies for the tournament. They only required them to have bow in arrow and a swimsuit, but Kikyou had insisted on buying new outfits and stuff for the tournament.

"Kikyou, do you think we'll be able to win?" Kagome asked after a few minutes of silence.

Kikyou stopped and grabbed Kagome's hand, "Of course we are! Plus, I'm best at almost everything, so if you fail I'll be sure to win!"

Kagome sweat dropped at her confidence of winning. Kagome trusted Kikyou with all her heart and she had faith in this tournament. She'll be able to pay for Souta's operation and all will be good.

Once they headed out the store, Kikyou stopped all of a sudden and realized she forgot one of her bags inside. She ran inside to get it and Kagome stood there alone.

When Kikyou entered the store, she saw someone holding her bag. "Hey mister! That's mine!"

Kikyou kicked the guy and quickly grabbed it. "Who do you think you…" Kikyou's eyes widened when she saw whom she kicked. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and picked up his bags with his mom following behind him.

"I am so sorry! I just…"

Izayoi smiled, "I'm sorry I told him to grab it to take it to the lost and found."

Kikyou felt stupid, "I'm sorry…By the way I'm Kikyou."

Inuyasha looked away as if he wasn't interested and Kikyou glared at him, "Not much of a talker hm?"

Izayoi sweat dropped as Inuyasha walked away. "I'm sorry about him, he doesn't talk unless he knows the girl."

Kikyou shook her head, "I'm sure he'll talk once I win the tournament tomorrow."

Izayoi smiled sweetly, "Confident aren't you?"

Kikyou nodded, "Yes I am! I've been dreaming of marrying him since.." Kikyou blushed, "I'm sorry…I forgot you were his mother."

Izayoi giggled and leaned in towards Kikyou's ear. "To tell you the truth, the winner of the tournament gets to marry Inuyasha if she's willing."

Kikyou's eyes widened, "Really! Well in that case I'll be sure to win tomorrow!"

After Izayoi left, Kikyou grinned to herself. She will win and she'll become Inuyasha's bride. At that moment, she forgot the main reason she was entering the tournament.

--

Kagome's eyes widened as she got to the beach area. Literally thousands of girls were lining up to get their numbers and some were waiting patiently for the tournament to start. Kagome looked nervously to Kikyou, but she was distracted by something else.

Kagome looked over at the direction and on top of a hill was a beautiful lady sitting under an umbrella and a man…a handsome man sitting next to her.

"Isn't he gorgeous?" Kikyou said as she snapped Kagome out of her trance.

"Is that…?"

Kikyou smiled and put a hand on top of her heart. "That's Inuyasha, the man that I am going to marry."

Kagome laughed as she thought it was a joke but stopped when Kikyou glared at her. They both got their numbers and put it in front of their swimsuits. Kikyou had a blue bikini so had to put it on her stomach and Kagome just wore a simple red one piece…she wasn't trying to impress anyone or anything.

When the announcer called everyone to line up on the edge of the shore, he gave the instructions. "Attention all you beautiful ladies! If anyone wants to bear my child please come up to the podium and introduce yourselves.." Half the girls glared at the speaker box and a loud thud was heard. "Ah yes…So for the first part of the competition will be the swim of death! You guys will swim 10 miles north from here, grab a red flag, then swim 10 miles back. Be sure to swim straight because we have the red flags set 10 miles from here and we don't want someone lost."

All the girls gulped except for Kagome who was excited for this. Before her parents died she was a swimmer for the team and she was in shape for this.

Kagome and Kikyou held hands and took a deep breath, "If one goes down, the other keeps going." Kikyou said.

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes as the announcer counted down.

"3…2…1…GO!"

All the girls lined up jumped in and started going as fast as they could. Kagome and Kikyou lost each other once it started since there were so many people in front of them.

Kikyou was a little behind Kagome and was gradually catching up. She wanted to impress Inuyasha by winning all of the competitions so she started to speed up even more.

Kagome saw Kikyou as she started to pass her. She smiled; she hoped Kikyou would make it since Kikyou didn't swim much.

After about 8 miles Kikyou was running out of breath and so were the rest of the girls. A few hundred had given up and many where behind them. Kagome was now swimming next to Kikyou and a few others where close behind them.

Kikyou looked over to Kagome who was swimming like it was nothing, "Are you out of breath yet?" Kikyou asked.

Kagome smiled, "Not yet, I'm just getting started!"

Kikyou growled as Kagome started to get ahead. She quickly caught up again and she started to feel a sharp pain in her side of her stomach.

Kagome saw the red flags and grabbed one and gave one to Kikyou, "Let's go back!"

Kikyou had turned around and started swimming back, except she was almost 20 yards away from Kagome.

Kagome felt Kikyou's presence get further and further and she looked back to see Kikyou nowhere in sight.

She bit her lip hoping she was okay, and she remembered what Kikyou had said. She prayed Kikyou was safe and kept on swimming.

Once she saw shore she smiled and knew she would reach it in 5 minutes. She looked back again and saw some girls still swimming. Kikyou was still nowhere to be seen.

Once she got onto shore people started clapping and she ignored them as she waited for the rest to get back.

After twenty minutes, twenty-four girls had made it and she looked over to see a few more starting to arrive.

She squinted her eyes and squeaked as she saw Kikyou swimming with a few other girls.

As they hit the shore Kagome ran over to Kikyou and hugged her, "You made it!"

Kikyou dried her face with her shoulder and shrugged away from her. "Yeah...I guess I did."

Kikyou walked away and the announcer told the thirty-two people that had made it to stand in a straight line.

Izayoi and Inuyasha walked down from the hill and started to congratulate each one of them. When they got down to Kagome Izayoi smiled and gave Kagome a hug, "Congratulations on getting 1st on this round, I hope you'll do good in the next rounds."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and shook it. "Yeah…what she said."

Kagome giggled and watched as Inuyasha made his way to the next girl. Kagome blushed as she saw him in his red trunks. He had no shirt and that made almost every girl drool when he passed by.

Once they were done the announcer spoke one last time and said, "The thirty-two hot ladies that made it…will get to stay in the mansion tonight for a 'sleep over' and tomorrow is when the last 2 events will be held!"

Kagome bit her lip and looked at Kikyou who was a few people away from her in line. Kikyou cheered and looked over to Kagome and her smile faded, "Were you going to stay at the hospital tonight?"

Kagome nodded. She really wanted to be there for Souta. "I'm sorry…"

"Come on Kagome! One night won't hurt! Once we win we'll be able to pay for him and you'll have the rest of your life to spend time with him! Please, I don't want to be alone!"

Kagome sighed as she saw Kikyou's pleading. "I guess…one night won't hurt."

Kikyou cheered but Kagome said, "Before we go we have to see him though."

"Agreed!"

--

That night all the girls had showed up and it was more like a party than a 'sleepover'.

Izayoi was staying with her husband on the 7th floor and Inuyasha was in the party room with them. He was seated in the corner, glaring at everyone who dared to talk to him.

Kikyou had gone off to talk with the other 'competitors' and Kagome was just watching the people chat from a distance. All of a sudden she felt the room get smaller, and she needed air.

She slowly slid out of the dance hall and out the door to the front entrance. She sat silently on the doorsteps and she looked over and saw a swing that was connected on a tree.

Flashback 

_Souta and her brother laughed as they both shared a swing and her mother was pushing them._

'_Higher! Higher!" 7-year-old Kagome screamed._

_They were soon really high and Souta started crying as he said it was going to high up. Kagome pouted and got an idea to jump off the swing. Without thinking, she jumped and realized the swing was still too high. _

_Her mother yelled and Kagome closed her eyes, waiting for her to land face first on the floor. When it didn't come she opened her eyes and found she was in the arms of her father._

"_Silly Kagome, what are we going to do with you?"_

_Kagome giggled and said, "If I were to give you a basket of kisses, what will you give me?"_

_Her father laughed and said, "I would give you a basket of hugs."_

_Kagome kissed her father on the cheek and he pulled her into a hug. Soon enough, her mother had joined with Souta in her arms._

_End of Flashbacks_

By this time, Kagome had started crying. When she heard someone mumble something she quickly dried her tears and looked up.

"Whose there?"

She looked over and saw Inuyasha standing a few yards away.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know you were here."

Inuyasha did his 'feh' and said, "I hate seeing girls cry, especially annoying ones, so stop crying."

Kagome glared at him and walked up to him, "That's not nice to say to someone who just cried her heart out!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Humans tend to cry over the dumbest reasons…all I can say is GET OVER IT."

At that moment, Kagome gasped and slapped his face, "You're such a jerk!"

She turned around and walked back in. "Well you're a WENCH!" He yelled as she shut the door.

--

Kagome walked back into the room and Kikyou walked up to her, "Where were you? I was worried!"

"I just met that jerk face Inuyasha, He is argh!"

"You met Inuyasha? Did he say something to you?" Kikyou asked wide-eyed.

"Yes…and I hate him. He's gorgeous, but rude."

Kagome walked away and Kikyou glared at her best friend. How DARE she communicate with him?

Kikyou then vowed something, "I will win Kagome…I will win."

--

Eh…not much of a cliff hanger or anything…but please review!

Thank you:

Whitemoon3311, EmeraldoftheFlame, ladyKcassandra, InuyashaForever1989, and LunaCharon8 for reviewing! I heart you guys!


	4. Tournament Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...sorry!

Sorry for the delay! My computer has been a (beeps) and yeah, it hates me. So sorry for you guys waiting! Enjoy!

Somewhere Only We Know

Tournament Part 2

The next morning everyone had gathered behind the mansion (which was literally 2 miles wide). It was near the crack the dawn so everyone was tired, but suddenly Inuyasha walked outside and everyone's eyes snapped wide-awake.

Izayoi came out a few minutes later and announced the next task. "Okay! The second round is 100 times easier than the other one so don't freak out! All you have to do is archery blindfolded!"

Everyone groaned at that, and this time Kikyou grinned. She stared at Inuyasha and he was sitting on the other side of the yard, leaning back as if he was asleep.

Everyone was given a new number and Kikyou was the first up and Kagome was the last one. They put the first five girls in a row and they were given 10 arrows and whoever got the most in the circle won.

Once Kikyou was blindfolded, she shot the first 5 arrows and they all landed perfect in the middle. The last 5, however, was outside the inner circle. Kikyou took off her blindfold and growled but then grinned when she saw the other four girls that didn't make one even close to the inner circle.

Kagome gulped. She was horrible at archery and she knew she was going to loose right then and there. Kagome walked up to Kikyou and high five her.

"Good thing one of us knows archery!" Kagome cheered.

Kikyou, on the other hand, walked away and didn't say anything to her. She sighed and knew something was up with her best friend, but couldn't put her finger on it. She looked over to Inuyasha who was now standing next to her mother (actually she had dragged him off his chair). Inuyasha glanced over and both their eyes met. Kagome's heart started beating faster by the second till she remembered what had happened the night before. She stuck out her tongue, which startled him, and he flipped her off and turned away from her.

When they called the last numbers, Kagome gulped and walked over to the line. She was given a blindfold and the bow. She stood there for a few seconds trying to figure out how to hold the bow. She heard a few people giggle as she felt someone help her and she could feel herself blushing madly.

She shot the first four arrows and knew she wasn't close to either one of them. She took a deep breath as her brother appeared into her mind and she kept that image as she shot the last six arrows.

When she took off the blindfold she saw four arrows on the floor, one arrow close to the inner circle and five lined up perfectly in the inner circle.

She smiled and let out a deep breath and Izayoi announced the final 5 winners. When Kikyou's and Kagome's name was called, they jumped up and Kagome ran over to her and hugged her. When she didn't hug back she looked at Kikyou who had her death glare from hell.

"Kikyou, What's the matter?" Kagome asked innocently.

Kikyou responded immediately, her voice angry and frustrated, "I'm thinking of this competition now for Inuyasha. I don't care about your brother and all I care about is becoming Inuyasha's bride."

That stung Kagome. "Why…would you say that? I thought we were…"

Kikyou laughed, "Honey, we are friends but I want Inuyasha. The next round is going to be competition and we're fighting for Inuyasha's heart."

"But you KNOW I'M NOT HERE FOR INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled.

She paused when she looked over and everyone was dead silent. A crowd had formed around them, seeing what they were going to do next.

"Let the best girl win." Kikyou said and walked away from Kagome.

"Bitch." Kagome whispered as she wiped her tears away from her cheeks.

--

After lunch, the remaining five girls gathered at a nearby high school stadium where they found a huge crowd waiting for them.

They had given each girl a different kind of color sweat pants and a spaghetti strap shirt. Kikyou color was pink while Kagome's was red (a/n: I'm giving this for the guys, I'm making my brother read this and he needs to be entertained LOL).

They gathered in the middle and watched as Inuyasha, his mom, and Inuyasha's best friend, Miroku, come out. Inuyasha and his mom sat on the way top while Miroku headed down and grabbed the microphone.

"The last part of the tournament is about to began! Before we start, let me point out the five lovely ladies who are wearing…" A soda can hit him on the head and he glared over to Inuyasha. "As I was saying, this final round includes the lady with the most strength. Rules are no weapons aloud, no biting, and no pulling hair."

Kagome hated fighting, but now that she was on her own; she had to win.

First off were Kagome and Starla. Once the whistle was heard Kagome stepped back as Starla tried to punch her in the face. "Hey!" Kagome yelled then she remembered what she was doing.

Kagome tried to punch her but she blocked. At that moment Kagome kicked her knee and heard a crack.

Starla was now on the floor and being dragged off. "Oops." Kagome sweat dropped.

Claps were heard in the background and the next two opponents started.

(AN: I'm skipping a lot I know, but I just want this tournament to be over with!)

After everyone had fought, the last two remaining were Kagome and Kikyou.

Kikyou's face was pretty cut up and Kagome had a bruise on her left cheek.

"Let the best girl win?" Kagome whispered as she smiled.

"Yes." Kikyou said.

The two girls started fighting and Kikyou was the first one to make a move. Kikyou had kicked Kagome in the stomach and literally flew across the room.

A few "ouches" were heard, but Kagome ignored it. She jumped back up and quickly punched Kikyou I the jaw.

Kikyou wasted no time and started choking Kagome. She fell to the ground with Kikyou on top.

"Kikyou…" Kagome whispered, as her grip got tighter.

"Inuyasha is all mine now." Kikyou whispered in her ear.

Kagome shut her eyes and swung her fist with all her might.

When she opened her eyes she saw Kikyou's nose bleeding. Kikyou kicked Kagome in the stomach but Kagome wasn't affected this time. Kagome quickly threw punches and a few kicks till Kikyou fell to the ground covered in blood. Kagome's rage was blinding her, and she could of killed Kikyou if she wanted to but stopped when she realized what she was doing.

"I forfeit." Kagome said as she backed away from Kikyou.

Kikyou got up, which looked like it hurt, and smiled.

"Kagome has forfeited the match! This years winner is the bloody KIK…"

"Wait!" Inuyasha said through the crowd.

Inuyasha ran down and grabbed Kagome's hand, "She has showed a lot of courage for coming this far in the tournament, and I therefore announce Kagome as the winner of this years TOURNAMENT!"

Cheering roared and Kagome stood there, confused. Izayoi walked up to Kagome and hugged her. "I agree. You have proven yourself strong, not through your strength but with your heart. I heard what Kikyou said to you, and I'm glad you did what you had to do."

Kagome was still confused but forgot as Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's other hand and kneeled on one knee.

"Kagome…uh I don't know your last name…"

Kagome gasped as she realized what he was doing.

"Will you marry me?"

Kagome sweat dropped. He hated her 2 seconds ago and now asking this?

She looked over to the crowd and everyone was staring at her, waiting for an answer.

"I…I…no. I can't." Kagome said softly. "I don't know what you're doing, but I can't. I…need to go."

Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hands and ran off.

--

I could stop here…but this chapter seems um…rushed…and plus I haven't updated so I'm going to keep going!

--

The next day, Kagome awoke and found herself in her brother's hospital room again. That previous day was the weirdest day she had ever had. The news broke out on Inuyasha's 'rejected proposal' and she only could stay in her brother's hospital room to hide out.

Kikyou had betrayed her. She had always had ran to Kikyou for advice, but now who could she turn to?

She got the money, and her brother's operation was in a week. They had told her he still would have to go through chemotherapy after that…so it looked like she was going to have to drop out of school to take care of her brother.

She smiled as her brother woke up. The doctor came in to check on him and left.

"Can we watch tv?" Souta asked looking bored.

"Sure, here's the remote."

Souta took the remote and turned on the news.

"In other news, Higurashi Kagome is still no where to be found. No other reporter has had a chance to interview her and…"

"Change it." Kagome said.

Souta quickly changed it, "So! What did you think about yesterday's incident with Inuyasha? I heard he was having an affair with her when he was going out with…"

"OMG. Change it." Kagome yelled this time.

Souta turned off the television. "I'm sorry Kagome for putting you through this."

Kagome got up and grabbed her brothers hand, "It's not…I'll do anything for you and right now I want is for you to get better."

The door knocked and Kagome smiled at her brother one last time and opened the door.

"…In…Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered as she saw him with flowers.

"These are for...him." He said as he handed the flowers to her.

"Is that the guy who..." Souta said but was interrupted.

"Souta! This is Inuyasha…and we're going out the hall for a while! Bye…"

She pushed Inuyasha out the room and closed the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome hissed.

"Okay you want to know the truth?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes…I do."

"Okay. My mom made me come. I need for you to fall in love with me RIGHT NOW."

Kagome scratched her head, "Um, no."

Inuyasha pushed Kagome against the door; "I'm not doing this for me. My father is dying and wants me to marry the perfect girl. Marry me till my father dies."

Kagome blushed, "Perfect girl?"

That was Inuyasha's turn to blush, "FEH. It was you or the bloody broken nose girl."

Kagome looked away, "That wasn't nice."

Inuyasha sweat dropped, "What? Oh I don't care. Look, I'm doing this for my dad and my mom has convinced him that you are the most perfect girl in Japan and he wants me to marry you. That's why I asked. Okay, I don't love you or anything…I'm doing this for a family member. I'm sure you are doing the same."

"Okay…so if I marry you, what do I get…hmmm?"

"I'll give you a better doctor for your brother and I will pay for your living expenses."

Kagome's eyes widened, "You can't do that! I mean that's a lot of…"

Inuyasha smirked, "I'm rich…remember?"

Kagome hit her head, "Duh. But still…I don't know…"

"DO IT!" a voice yelled from the other side of the door.

Kagome blushed.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and got down on one knee…the second proposal within two days. "I'm going to try this again Kagome…this time don't run off."

Kagome's heart sped up this time…

"Will you marry me?"

--

Okay I'm ending it there…This chapter was really rushed, but I have a lot of things planned! I'm the biggest romance freak ever…don't forget!

Someone asked me about Sango, and yes she's coming! Don't worry!

PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews I get the sooner I write (smiles)

-Angel


	5. Introducing the New Fiancee

Okay! This will probably be updated a little late tonight, so sorry! (hugs computer) it's working awesome on me now, so let's pray it stays that way!

Somewhere Only We Know

Inuyasha knocked on his father's door and opened it enough to peak in. His mother was sitting right next to him as she held onto his hand.

"Inuyasha dear! Did you ask her again?" Izayoi asked.

Inuyasha opened the door wider, revealing himself and his new fiancée…Kagome Higurashi.

"So…this is the human. Come closer my dear." InuTaisho said.

She looked at Inuyasha and he grabbed her hand and pulled her forward.

"You're beautiful my dear." InuTaisho whispered.

Kagome blushed, "Thank—you. I'm Higurashi Kagome, it's nice to meet you."

InuTaisho lifted his hand and she took it into her own.

"So, since Kagome is here, that means your…"

"We're getting married as soon as possible. We'll let you plan the date." Inuyasha interrupted.

Izayoi hugged Kagome, "Congratulations my dear, Inuyasha will make a fine husband. Since my husband will like to see you guys married, we will have it in this room…. tomorrow."

Kagome blinked. She expected to be married in a church; with cameras and people she didn't know…this was perfect. "It will just be us, so we won't need anything big…but please Kagome, stay here for the night."

Kagome bowed, "I'm sorry...my brother is in the hospital and I need to be sure to be there."

"Ah yes, Souta Higurashi. I researched this yesterday about you. He has cancer, but it's treatable."

Kagome nodded, "Yes, now you know why I joined the…"

"It's okay my dear! We'll be sure to find the best doctor in the world for him…till then why not bring him here? He can stay with us and the we have our own personal doctors to look after him."

Kagome smiled. "He'll like that…being in that tiny room will bring anyone on the brink of insanity."

Everyone laughed and Izayoi spoke, "Okay it's settled, we'll send our men to pick him up."

--

"I love your parents Inuyasha! Souta will be so happy."

Inuyasha and Kagome were now sitting in his living room, which was 20 times the size as her own.

"Feh. My parents have the heart of gold. They do everything for everyone…so don't feel too special."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I wonder why you didn't take it from them."

"My dad is just like me. That should tell you something right there."

A knock was heard and they both looked as Miroku entered through the sliding door. "Ah! That nap was the best nap I ever had! I dreamt of that lovely actress I saw in…" He spotted Kagome. "Shit, now I need another nap."

Inuyasha growled and Kagome laughed. She got up and shook his hand, "You're the announcer."

Miroku nodded, "Yup that's me! How can I forget this lovely angel that kicked that other hot girls ass?"

Kagome let go of his hand and took a seat onto the couch. "So what brings you here?"

"He lives here." Inuyasha said turning on the television.

"Oh? Well aren't you lucky!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes this time, "My mom brought him in. I don't know why…"

Miroku slapped Inuyasha's head and sat down next to him. "That's why we're best friends."

"There's nothing on this damn satellite tv…"

"We can always play Grand Theft Auto San Andres…hey Kagome I'll play you."

"I'm going for a dip." Inuyasha said getting up.

"Cool we're in! Right Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Um, I don't have a swimsuit."

"It's okay Izayoi has like five billion in the pool house."

Once outside, Inuyasha and Miroku were already in the pool and Kagome came out with a red two-piece bikini with an over sized white tank top to hide her body.

Kagome jumped into the pool and splashed Miroku and Inuyasha. "That was a great sexy dive Kagome."

Inuyasha short a glare at Miroku, "She's my fiancée till tomorrow…no more saying sexy to her."

"Ah why can't he? Jealous already?" Kagome said teasing.

"Feh. Whatever."

Inuyasha climbed out and headed into the Jacuzzi that was next to the pool.

"So tell me Kagome, how did you come to be a great swimmer?" Miroku asked.

Kagome let herself float on her back and replied, "My mom was a swimmer and she encouraged me to swim."

A maid came out and put some fresh towels on a chair, "Here is some towels and dinner will be ready soon."

Kagome looked up at the sky and saw the blue light slowly fading into a darker blue color.

"Time passes quickly and we've only been in here for 5 minutes!"

Kagome got out of the pool and joined Inuyasha in the Jacuzzi. "Why are you so quiet?"

"He's trying to play the cool Inuyasha. Wait till you spend more time with him, he's like a little kid!"

Kagome laughed. "That's funny."

"Shut up." Inuyasha said.

Miroku got out of the pool and grabbed his towel, "Looks like the perfect opportunity…" Miroku said to himself.

"What is the perfect opportunity?" Inuyasha said.

'_Forgot he was a hanyou.'_ He turned around and grinned, "I forgot to feed my pet ladybug and this is the opportunity to feed her!"

"You're getting weirder by the day." Inuyasha mumbled as Miroku walked off into the house.

Inuyasha shifted his position and watched Kagome, as she looked uncomfortable. She played with her hair and looked over to him.

"What's going to happen when your dad passed away?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I don't know, we'll let things flow."

Kagome nodded, "Don't expect any sex from me."

Inuyasha laughed, "Why would I ask someone like you?"

Kagome jumped up, "Well you did ask me to marry you!"

"It's for my father! Not me."

Kagome realized what she said. She was marrying him so his father could witness him marrying the 'perfect girl' and she was marrying him for her brother.

"You're right."

Kagome got out and grabbed her towel, "I'm going to visit my brother."

Inuyasha got out also. "Whatever, just go."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "For our family."

"For our family." Inuyasha repeated.

She left and Inuyasha put his towel around himself. _'Even though she is damn hot, she is just a human and I'm going to become the leader of the damn whatever clan I'm in.'_

Miroku came out a few minutes later and saw Inuyasha still by the pool, "So did you make out with her yet?"

Inuyasha smacked Miroku on the head, "What did I do? I just wanted to know! What will the press say when you're married?"

"That I'm married. I'm not going to make a big deal out of this."

"Inuyasha, she's a woman. She expects you to do things for her...even if it's till InuTaisho dies."

"I'm not going to have sex with her if that's what you're implying."

"You never have sex with anyone! Word of advice, get laid. She is going to be your wife and not why take advantage of that?"

"Miroku, you're such an idiot."

Miroku smiled, "I'm just trying to help you out! I see you with a lot of girls, but you say you didn't take either one of them."

Inuyasha came closer to Miroku, now looking angry. "If I take a girl, you know what that means in demon laws."

"But you're a hanyou! Plus can't demons tell if she has had sex because of their scents? Maybe she's already done it!"

"No she's pure. If I were to take her then she would be mine forever and you know a human wouldn't want that."

"Who knows, maybe you guys will fall in love!"

"Dinner time!" The maid said peaking outside the sliding door.

"Let's go inside…you need rest because you're getting ready for tomorrow!"

"Whatever…"

--

Okay so tomorrow's chapter will be the little wedding special and 'honeymoon'. I haven't decided if I will have a full lemon scene or what…but it's your decision.

Thank you:

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. The Silent Marriage

Somewhere Only We Know

The Silent Marriage

That sleepless night brought Kagome and Inuyasha on the verge of insanity. All night each one thought _'I'm actually getting married…'_ In truth though, they wanted it to be over with and get the divorce papers signed quickly, or so they thought.

6 a.m. came so quickly that no one had enough time to actually get a full nights rest. Today was the day Kagome and the most famous Bachelor, Inuyasha, would be married.

Kagome was the first one up, and remembered she had to be upstairs at 7 a.m. Izayoi sure wanted them to be married so soon, but who could blame her? Anyone would do something for their dying loved ones…

Inuyasha, on the other hand, got up and threw on his clothes. He had taken a shower the night before, and knew he smelled perfect due to his demon sense. He looked in the mirror and found himself wearing a black tuxedo….a typical style to wear on your 'wedding day'.

Kagome quietly put on a simple white spaghetti strap dress that was knee length, and had sparkles on front of her chest. A ribbon tied her waist so it could reveal her perfect shaped body.

She left her hair down and took off her rollers, leaving the bottoms of her hair nice and curly. She then made her way towards her mirror and applied nice blend in make up. _'This feels so depressing…' _ Kagome thought.

She heard a knocking on the door and looked at herself once more in the mirror and opened it. "Souta? What are you doing out of bed?"

Souta smiled held a small bag, "I decided to go back to the house to get something that I know you would need."

Kagome crossed her arms and said calmly, "And why were you out of bed?"

Her brother smiled and handed her the small bag. Kagome took one last glance at her brother then put her hand inside the bag.

She pulled out a case of something, and her eyes widened as she recognized what was inside the case. "Mothers…pearls?"

Souta nodded, "I knew you would want to wear them, plus I think mom would have wanted to."

Her eyes watered and she put the pears around her neck.

"She would have wanted that…thanks Souta." Kagome smiled.

Souta hugged her sister and said, "Can I be there for your wedding?"

Kagome nodded, "Of course, I need some family to witness my first marriage."

Souta grabbed her hand. "Let's go then."

Kagome lifted up an eyebrow and saw what he was wearing. He was still in his pajamas, with a coat over it and his blue bunny slippers.

"It's not what I look like Kagome! It's what you look like…now let's go!" Souta led Kagome to the door and they both exited the room

--

"What is taking that damn wench so LONG?" Inuyasha said as he kept staring at his watch.

Izayoi placed a hand on her son, "its 6:55…"

The room was neatly decorated, and InuTaisho was sitting up on his bed and a preacher (is that what they are called...I don't remember at the moment, sorry!) stood at the end of the room (which the room was quite large). Inuyasha and his mother stood by the door and saw as Kagome and Souta entered.

Inuyasha took a deep breathe as she entered. Of course she looked beautiful, it could take anyone's breathe away. What scared him the most now at the moment was what if she backed out? What would his father say?

"Okay, you and Kagome over there." Izayoi said as she put Kagome and Inuyasha's hands together.

Miroku soon came into the room and took a seat next to Souta. Izayoi also took a seat and watched as the two 'children' walk up to the preacher (omg, what are they called!)

The preacher started his little speech, and both of their hearts were racing for some odd reason. They didn't even know each other, and here they were, getting married.

Kagome held Inuyasha's hand as the man started talking about god who knows what. She squeezed slightly on his hand, saying she was nervous. He responded and squeezed twice, saying 'don't worry'.

"Do you Inuyasha; take Higurashi Kagome to be your wife?"

Inuyasha responded immediately, "I do."

He never backed out on something, and somehow he wasn't nervous anymore. Though when Kagome came up and he asked her the same question, she took a while to respond. Her heart started to speed up, which she didn't know why…but then her brother from the distance yelled, "You're suppose to say I DO!"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and his eyes looked angry, confused…hurt? "…I-I do."

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief as the man said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife…you may kiss the bride."

Kagome and Inuyasha shot glances at each other. They forgot about the kissing part. Inuyasha was the first to make a move and quickly placed a kiss on her lips.

The four witnesses cheered for joy. "Congratulations!" Everyone yelled.

Kagome smiled for the first time in that room. She didn't know what was going to go on from here, but this experience wasn't as bad as she thought.

"Come here…" InuTaisho said at the two.

They both walked over to him and he grabbed both of their hands. "I'm glad for you two…"

They both smiled and Kagome placed a kiss on his hand (EW?), "Thank you, I hope this day will be carried on forever…"

Izayoi then came up and hugged the two, "I'm so happy! Why don't you guys go see your temporary room (hint hint) and the reception is at 2pm…so I suggest you guys stay up there…getting to know more about each other!"

Kagome and Inuyasha glanced at one another, "I thought mothers weren't supposed to encourage that…"

They both headed out and walked down the stairs. The 6th floor was originally Inuyasha's room, but when he opened it, it was completely different. "Okay…when I left here 2 hours ago it was my old room.

Kagome looked around and knew Inuyasha would never have this stuff in his room. Flowers were planted here and there, a big television was placed on one part of the room and a single king bed was placed at the other end with rose petals on top.

This point, Kagome started laughing. "Your mom sure is…interesting."

Inuyasha scratched his head…"I guess so?"

Kagome sat on the bed and threw off her white heals, "Okay so we had our short little wedding, do they expect us to have sex or what?"

Inuyasha sat on the floor by the bed and untied his shoes…god how he hated shoes. Well, back to the point. Of course they wanted them to have 'mate' before the receptions…that would look good for the demons that were going to attend.

"I thought it was no sex?"

Kagome nodded her head, "And that's not going to change in the least bit."

Inuyasha got up and pushed her back, "Why not?" he said teasing.

He got on top of her and whispered in her ear, "Isn't this another reason why you married me because…I am the most wanted man in this country?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and wiggled out of his grip, "Please, why would I marry someone for sex?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Most girls would."

"Yeah well I am not some horny slut that is willing to get into your pants at this opportunity."

Inuyasha snuggled closer; how he loved teasing her….

"Okay, get away before I yell rape." Kagome said getting freaked out.

Inuyasha scooted away. "Well you pass my test on knowing you don't want to fuck me."

Kagome looked confused, "I have to be put through tests?"

"You're my wife, I got to see what you think and want."

Kagome blushed. Wife…that was a new term she needed to get used to. In truth, at that very moment she wanted something to happen, but her pride was just in the way.

Inuyasha though, of course also wanted something to happen in that very room. His demon scents knew that she would be willingly, but that would mean her becoming his full mate…he couldn't have that, even if he knew they were getting a divorce right after his father dies.

--

2pm came slower than a turtle on wheels. They both sat there….and sat…and sat…They knew by 2pm, they would be celebrating and the whole country of Japan would know of the wedding.

They both headed downstairs and entered the grand hall, where people were already in there. Flashes started to blind both of them and knew they were reporters. Once they were done, Kagome and Inuyasha made there way towards Izayoi, who told them to be seated in the middle.

People that she didn't know were already munching on food and the band started to play. When she looked around she realized she had no one. She of course had Souta, but he knew Kagome would kill him if he got out of his bed once again.

She rested her cheek on her fist; this was going to be one long party…

"So tell me Rita, since you are a demon, did they mate yet?" Izayoi asked eagerly.

Rita, who was a rabbit demon, shook her head. "They both still are pure to me."

Izayoi sighed, "Of course they are…I feel bad but this has to be done."

"They will fall in love, won't they Izayoi?"

Izayoi nodded, "Of course, InuTaisho even said it, and they're like us when we were little."

Inuyasha had gotten up to talk to Miroku and Kagome sighed. _'I hope this last about 10 more minutes.'_

Kagome felt someone tap on her shoulder and she saw a wolf demon bowing in front of her. "Good evening Mrs. Inuyasha, well I have to call you that because I don't' know his last name."

Kagome laughed then realized she didn't even know her new last name. "It's okay, what is your name?"

"Kouga, that's what they call me. I was wondering if I could have this dance since you look bored out of your mind. Its okay, Inuyasha and I are close friends."

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha who was clearly not paying attention to the scene and nodded, "Of course,"

Kagome got up and they both walked to the dance floor and started dancing. "Sorry, I'm not much of a dancer." Kagome said softly.

"No problems, I'll lead." They both started dancing, and Kagome was amazed at how good she was following him.

"Hey Inuyasha, isn't that your wife dancing with your enemy?" Miroku said stopping Inuyasha's conversation on how the 'room' was the most boring thing ever to be placed on this world…

Inuyasha turned around and indeed saw Kagome in the arms of Kouga. He growled and looked over to Miroku, "Why didn't you tell me when he asked her!"

"Um, because I just found out now?"

Inuyasha turned and walked up to the couple. He pulled Kouga away from Kagome and placed his hands on her waist. "Sorry KOUGA, it's my time to dance with MY WIFE."

Kouga looked at him confusingly and walked away. Kagome was in shock at his sudden outbreak.

"Sorry, if you didn't want me dancing with anyone then you should have said something."

"No, you can dance with whoever you want but NOT Kouga."

Kagome smiled as he acted like a husband. "Okay, it's settled."

They started dancing to a slow dance, and they both put on a pretty damn good scene for the 'presses.

"Dancing in the Moonlight, I love this song." Kagome whispered.

"Then that will be our song…" Inuyasha whispered also.

They both looked at each other and smiled as the song continued to echo throughout the now silent room…

--

Okay, so honeymoon or something will come later. I do not want to rush their lemon scene…so I'm trying to take this nice and slow. This is not even close to be finished, I have A LOT of stuff planned…I mean a lot…so don't start packing yet!

And yes sorry for the delay…once again. My internet went out for the 93840923 time, and finally my dad chewed out the cable company so they finally came and fixed it. Plus, I had to rewrite this chapter because my mom took my laptop on her business trip, but I'm glad because this chapter came out a little better than expected…

Thank you for my reviews…I love my reviewers. It brings me a smile to my face when someone reviews, so please do not stop!


	7. New House and Enemy

Somewhere Only We Know

The New House and Enemy

Every girl dreamt at least once in their life about their wedding and…wedding night. Sure the reception was romantic and their wedding wasn't THAT bad…it was what came after that sucked.

Inuyasha stayed in Miroku's room that night, and Kagome stayed in 'their' room. Kagome found that to be a bit sad, but she knew that nothing was going to happen, and it would stay that way.

Two days later, Kagome and Inuyasha met in front of their father's door. InuTaisho said he wanted to talk to them both. They didn't say anything to each other and both walked in. InuTaisho was looking really bad at this point. He looked pale and his breathing was shallow.

"I have a present for you." He said in a hoarse voice.

He struggled to reach under his covers and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to Kagome first and she opened it.

"A lease to a house?" Kagome asked as she read the piece of paper.

InuTaisho grabbed Inuyasha's hand. "I know you'll not want to live here after I leave…so I want you to live in a dream house I once vision of you and your wife living in."

"Why…don't you guys go check it out." InuTaisho closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Thank you." Kagome said and kissed InuTaisho on the cheek.

Once they were outside, Kagome sighed and handed Inuyasha the envelope. "I feel so bad that he doesn't know we're not staying together."

Inuyasha nodded, "Well…what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

They walked downstairs and saw Izayoi walk in through the front door. "Wonderful news Kagome!"

She walked up to them and grabbed Kagome's hand. "I found the best doctor to do the surgery for your brother."

Kagome's eyes widened, "You didn't have to do that!"

"His surgery is tomorrow in England, I'll let my best maid go with him."

Kagome at this point was almost in tears. "Thank you so much, you don't know how much that means to me."

"Another issue though has concerned me. The second semester is starting in a few days, and I was wondering if you were planning on finishing school."

Kagome froze. She already decided that she was going to drop out of her school and take care of her brother…but that was before she met Inuyasha.

"I…want to go to school, but it depends where our new house is going to be."

"Oh, it's right by your old school…we didn't want you to worry about that. On the other hand…we want to try and make Inuyasha go to a public school. He's been home schooled and I would like him to be graduated with his wife."

"Um…I am right here you know."

"Okay! So everything is planned. I want my daughter-in-law to have a good education."

Izayoi dismissed herself and Inuyasha and Kagome went to check out their new house. They walked in the front yard and got inside his red mustang.

"I don't know how to make this up to your parents…they've done so much for me."

Inuyasha didn't respond. They drove for a good 20 minutes in silence, and got to their new house.

Kagome's eyes widened. Their house was HUGE! Okay so it was not as big as his parents…but it was still 4 stories high and their lawn was absolutely beautiful.

They walked inside and first thing they saw was the beautiful stairs.

"Wow…I'm speechless." Kagome said.

"Me to." Inuyasha said.

They both walked around. 15 spare rooms, 7 bathrooms, a large room for parties, two living rooms, and their kitchen.

They walked in the back of the house and Kagome almost fainted at the sign of their view. A large pool surrounded a part of their pool, and a large area of green grass was set in the corner, and the overview was the ocean.

"My god…this is beautiful." Kagome hugged Inuyasha.

"I'm so excited, I can't wait to move in!"

Inuyasha smiled and they both sat down in front of the pool and put their legs in.

"So you going to join me in school?" Kagome asked.

"I guess, doesn't really matter to me. We'll just be followed non-stop, but whatever."

Kagome smiled, "School isn't THAT bad. You'll make friends, heck we'll have Miroku join us!"

Inuyasha liked that idea. "Okay."

She lay down and looked at the bright blue sky. "I wonder how people will look at me now."

"They'll just say your married to the GREAT Inuyasha." Inuyasha said joking.

"You're such a bighead! Come on. Let's go back. I want to spend time with my brother before he leaves tomorrow."

Inuyasha got up and helped her up. "Okay."

--

Inuyasha was turning out to be not such a bad person. Sure he had his moments on completely ignoring the person if they spoke to him, but somewhere inside; there was something she could not figure out.

Kagome watched her brother fly off to England, and she was to stand by Inuyasha's side today as he made his speech as he was going to be the leader of the Inu-Clan.

They drove to a large area where reporters were lined up to see his announcement.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who didn't look nervous at all. In fact, he looked like he didn't want to be here.

He got out of their limo and flashes were instantly on the couple. He made his way up to the podium and looked at Kagome before he made his speech.

"Ladies and Gentleman. As you guys know my father, InuTaisho, is on his deathbed. Once our great leader is gone, I shall follow in his footsteps to become the new leader. The companies that we own are currently going to be owned by my cousins, but that is till I graduate college. My new wife, who is standing right by me, will have a new position as head of our new department that we plan to open next year…"

Kagome blinked.

"I will not say what's it going to be about, but it's my father's wish. You'll see the finish product once it's done."

"Hey Inuyasha, YOU SUCK!" Someone yelled from the crowd.

Inuyasha looked and saw some people that he hated…really hated.

The 'Black Clan' was the Inu-Clans worst enemies. They always competed with them, they would try to assassinate any person in the Inu-Clan...let's just say they were the worst.

At that time, one of the black-clan leaders grabbed a gun and told all the reporters to move away. They all literally screamed and left.

"Why did you have to ruin this dumb speech I had to do?" Inuyasha said as he jumped off the stage.

"We wanted to see if it was true…if you really married a worthless human."

Kagome felt insulted, but kept quiet.

"Oh so is that all you guys wanted, then leave."

"Oh, haha no, this is way from over Inuyasha. We heard the plan you made to attack us next week."

Inuyasha lifted his eyebrow; "If I wanted to attack you I would do it right now."

Naraku smiled and walked up to Kagome, who was now standing next to Inuyasha.

"Such a pretty human, and she isn't marked yet."

"Marked?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha quickly changed the subject, "You better leave now, and you're going to scare Kagome."

"I'm not afraid though," Kagome said.

Naraku patted Kagome's cheek. "You're so sweet, I don't see why he married you though. You're not as hot as his other girlfriends he had."

Kagome winced.

Inuyasha rubbed his temple and then punched Naraku. "We're leaving."

He grabbed Kagome's hand and put her inside the limo.

"Don't worry about what Naraku said, he just thinks he's a full demon."

"I'm not mad, he was just annoying." Kagome said.

He smiled, "Well, how about I take you out to lunch? Make it up."

He really didn't have to make it up, but she nodded.

They both headed to nice little restaurant. It was still fancy, but small. They sat down and Kagome smiled, "This is nice Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, "I'm hungry and they have the best ramen here."

"Ramen does sound good." Kagome said putting down her menu.

The waiter came up and Kagome eyes widened. "Hojo? Hi! How's it going?"

She got up and hugged him. "I'm doing fine Kagome. I see you're okay."

Kagome nodded. "I missed you guys…I'm going back for the last semester!"

"That's great Kagome! I hear you got married." Hojo said as he looked at a glaring hanyou.

Kagome nodded, "Inuyasha, meet my friend Hojo. Hojo this is my hus—um, Inuyasha."

Hojo sighed, "So I guess we can't go to prom now."

Kagome frowned. "Well, maybe. We'll see…"

Hojo smiled, "Oh well I still want to take you as a friend, even though we're not seeing each other anymore."

"I want ramen." Inuyasha said suddenly.

Hojo completely forgot about taking their order. "Ah yes, and I know Kagome you like Ramen to."

Kagome nodded.

"I'll be right back then."

"So you dated that Hodu guy?"

"Hojo. Yes we dated for about two years."

Inuyasha felt depressed about that. Wait, why should he care? He's dated a bunch of girls before Kagome. Heck, they aren't even together…they're ONLY married.

"Was that speech true?" Kagome asked trying to change his mad expression.

"Yes it is. I think you'll be ready to help out the new department when it opens."

"What do you guys do exactly?" Kagome said.

"We own different corporations. I actually don't know what you'll be owning, but it's a start."

Kagome smiled, "Thank you."

Hojo stared at the two. Now that couple wouldn't do. Hojo and Kagome got serious at one point in their relationship, and Hojo said he wanted to marry her one-day. She responded by _'I'm not going to marry.'_

Something was going on, and he was going to find out…whether she liked it or not.

--

Okay, so one person said have a lemon. I want more reviews saying they want a lemon, and I might make one.

Next chapter is going to get serious in the couples relationship. I didn't want fluff starting now, because then it would be too rushed.

Please review…I love all my reviewers that take their time and comment on my story. I don't care if it's short, but I love them!

Angel


	8. School and The New Plan

Somewhere Only We Know

School and The Plan

Kagome walked into her school sighing heavily as she knew there was no one inside the classroom. The day was going to start, people would stare at her as she was now 'famous'. Inuyasha and Miroku had decided to come later, so this gave Kagome time about twenty minutes of peace.

She sat down and smiled at how quiet the room was, but that was interrupted almost immediately. The door opened and a girl walked in, looking pretty pissed at this point. She glanced over at Kagome and sighed, as she wanted to be alone for a while also.

The girl was very beautiful. She had long brown hair that was tied in a high ponytail, thin but not too thin, and her brown eyes always showed of sadness. Kagome had her for a few classes before, but she never really knew her. Her name was Sango, and she was more in the athletics department.

Sango sat down right by Kagome and broke the silence, "A new semester then we're out of here."

Kagome faced Sango and smiled, "I know. After we're gone we'll have a full life ahead of us."

Sango nodded, "Only for some. Hey, aren't you the girl that married Inuyasha?"

Kagome sweat dropped. These questions were going to be asked to her all day. Kagome nodded at the response.

"That foolish bastard, hasn't called me in a while." Sango said fixing her ponytail.

Kagome lifted an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Sango smiled, "Oh not like that! Him and me used to be good friends in elementary. My father used to work for their company and like they always dragged us along during business trips. Inuyasha is like my brother, or was, so don't worry!"

"Oh don't worry! I'm not the jealous type."

A few more people came into class and all stared at Kagome. "This is going to be a long day…"

Sango nodded, "For you, yes it is."

Kikyou soon walked in and Kagome cussed. She had forgotten about her old best friend. Sango looked at Kikyou with a disgust look, "That tramp."

Ah yes, that's why Sango and Kagome never talked. Kagome was in the more popular category, and the reason was because of Kikyou, the 'queen' of this school.

She passed by and saw Kagome. "How's life on the SLUT side, Kagome?"

Kagome quickly stood up. "Hey, what is that suppose to mean?"

"You married Inuyasha for sex and his money." Kikyou said out loud so all the people walking in/and or already seated hear.

They all turned to Kagome and the whispering began.

"She did marry him! That does make sense, I mean why would Inuyasha marry her?" A girl said loud enough for Kagome's ears.

Kagome felt her tears forming. Okay so she married Inuyasha for the money, but surely she never SLEPT with him.

"What, the slut going to cry? Look at yourself Kagome, you're not fit for him. He has dated far more beautiful women than you and surely he's in love with someone else. I mean, you didn't think he married you for love."

Kagome winced. "You know the reason Kikyou!"

"Yeah I do. You stole him from me, you sleep with him, you marry him for the money. This was discussed personally with me, remember?"

"I didn't sleep with him." Kagome answered quickly.

"That's right, that girl is too damn selfish." A masculine voice said from behind.

Kagome turned around and Inuyasha pulled the teary eyed girl into an embrace.

"Oh isn't it the girl that got beat up? I see your nose is better." Miroku said coming into the picture.

Kikyou slammed her hands on the desk. "You married a liar Inuyasha. You'll see in time, then you'll come crawling to someone more fit to be with you."

Kagome looked up to Inuyasha, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Be strong Kagome. The whispers and the talks won't go away for a while. Learn to ignore."

Kagome nodded and sat down. At this point, she just lost all her friends…

When class started, Inuyasha and Miroku came in, and were introduced. The people that weren't there for the 'Kagome/Kikyou' scene gasped as they saw him enter. A few girls jumped out of their seat and jumped on him.

Inuyasha coughed and looked over to a 'not caring' wife.

"That was to be expected." Kagome whispered, trying to act cool.

Inuyasha sat down in back of Kagome and class started almost immediately. Sango quickly threw a waddled piece of paper to Inuyasha and he unfolded it and it said, _'You picked a wonderful bride!'_

Inuyasha turned to the person that threw it and saw his old time favorite friend, Sango.

He put the paper in his notebook and nodded back to Sango as if saying, _'Yes. Yes I did."_

"This is boring!" Miroku whispered (he was placed to the right of Kagome).

"Shut up…you're going to get in trouble." Kagome whispered.

"I need a pencil." Inuyasha said.

Kagome growled and threw a pencil behind her.

"I need a hug." Miroku replied.

"Is there something wrong you three?" The teacher said turning around.

The announcer soon came on. "Can we have Kagome to the office please? She'll be leaving for the day."

The teacher turned to Kagome; "You've only been here 5 minutes, so you'll be counted absent."

Kagome nodded and turned to Inuyasha. "Why am I going?"

"I don't know?"

Inuyasha and Miroku got up. "Well! Looks like we've got to go…"

The teacher tapped his fingers on his desk. "And that would be because…"

"I broke my leg…OWW…so I got to leave and Inuyasha has the right to leave with his wife."

At that point, the people that didn't notice Kagome before they walked in all turned to her.

Kagome smacked her head. "Thanks Miroku."

The people that were corrupted from Kikyou's words all started whispering about how much of a slut she was, and all the possible 'dirty' stuff she did with him.

Kagome, trying to look strong, grabbed her books and walked fast to the door and practically ran out.

Inuyasha and Miroku ran up to the front, bowed and ran out of the classroom. "Looks like we've just skipped our classes for the day." Miroku said right behind Inuyasha.

As it turned out, Souta had returned to Japan, recovering from his surgery. He was going to be placed in a children's hospital for a couple of months and have chemotherapy.

This made Kagome happy, knowing her brother was okay. The first thing they did was jump into a limo and drive to the hospital he was located in.

Kagome literally jumped out of the car as they stopped in front of the entrance and she ran to his room.

She opened the door and saw Souta, sleeping. He looked pretty bad at this point, but looked like he was in the middle of recovery.

"He's going to be just fine." Inuyasha said behind Kagome.

Kagome turned around and hugged her husband. "This wouldn't be possible without you."

The happiness in her voice and the soft eyes made his heart speed up. She leaned into his embrace and watched her brother sleep.

--

Kikyou sat in a fancy restaurant, wearing a lovely midnight blue sleeveless gown. She searched the room and quickly jumped up as she saw whom she was expecting.

"Naraku, my dear. It's been a while."

Naraku…the worst of his kind. He placed a kiss on Kikyou's cheek and he sat down. She sat down to and admired his tux. Of course he would be dressed up; he was rich and famous.

"So, why is it that you call me from my busy schedule, Kikyou?"

Kikyou, who had a margarita in front of her, grabbed a cherry that was placed in it and brought it up to Naraku's lips. "I want revenge honey." She rubbed the cherry lightly along his lips and then placed the cherry into her mouth.

"Revenge on who you might ask?" Naraku said licking his lips.

"Inuyasha's new wife." Kikyou stated evilly.

Naraku put his fist under his chin, having her full attention. "I don't need to hear the story…what is it you ask?"

"Burn her, slice her, stab her…I don't care. Just kill her."

Naraku smiled and grabbed Kikyou's hand. "I will do anything for you. I mean, you did something for me."

Kikyou grinned and rubbed her thumb along his knuckles. "Yes. Now I get what I want this time."

"Alright Kikyou. Here is my plan then…"

--

Kagome sneezed. _'Aw, someone is talking crap about me…'_

Kagome looked at her finished accomplishment and quickly yelled, "Inuyasha! Come here!"

In an instant, Inuyasha ran into the room. "God Kagome! You don't have to yell!"

Inuyasha stopped and looked around the new finished room. It looked almost like Inuyasha's old room, except she had painted the room a more peach feeling to it. Behind the bed was a picture of an angel.

"I love it Kagome…" Inuyasha said admiring her work.

"Thanks. I want to do Souta's room next." Kagome said excitedly..

Inuyasha laughed at her childish look and picked her up and threw her onto the bed. "It's 11pm, it's time to sleep."

Kagome sighed and nodded in approval. "Maybe tomorrow after school."

Kagome turned onto her stomach and felt Inuyasha straddle her and started rubbing her back. "I would say stop right now...but that feels too good." Kagome admitted.

Inuyasha started with lightly placing his claws onto her back and scratching lightly back and forth. Kagome closed her eyes, feeling more relaxed than she did in years. "Thanks Inuyasha, I needed this."

He finished by tending all her knots and shoulders. He lay back down next to Kagome and she turned around and looked at him. "Isn't the paint smell bothering you?" She asked.

Inuyasha leaned closer to Kagome and placed her head onto his chest. He inhaled and sighed happily. "Your scent is covering it up…so don't tell me to leave."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. This was their first time literally sleeping in the same bed…it felt great.

Soon enough, both fell asleep. Dreaming for the first time of how happy they were…

--

Kinda cheesy. Kikyou equals BLEH. So please tell me what you think…I really want reviews! School is over now so that means more chappys…yay!

-Angel-


	9. The Kitsune

Somewhere Only We Know

The Kitsune

If you ever asked how Kagome was doing lately, she never responded. The truth was that she did not know. Everything changed in less than a month, and everything went either so wrong or so right.

School was let out and it would be a nice weekend away from people that hated her. She dearly missed school, yet it wasn't the same. Everyone talked about her, pointed at her, even made fun of her in front of her face. She avoided people as possible and during lunch she would sneak away from Inuyasha and Miroku to have a nice meal on the roof.

She had waited for Inuyasha by the front gate, as she promised him. When he didn't show up she figured he forgot and was already in the limo.

Getting an idea, she quickly looked around the area, making sure no one was watching her. She slowly made her way out of sight. She decided she wanted to walk home for once. She hated as people stared at her as she got into the limo. In fact, she hated people staring at her all together now. _'Inuyasha wouldn't mind if I skip the limo…plus he didn't even remember that I was going to wait for him. He can sense me out if he gets so damned worried...'_

She walked fast, as tears slowly started to form. Last week was so magical for her. Inuyasha had slept in he same bed with her, hell they even cuddled. That was a rare moment though. At school he was too busy with his new popularity at school. After school he left for the office (his new job was to sign papers...wow huh?) and when he came back he just fell asleep on the couch.

They had only had one real conversation since last week and that was a project they had to do. Other than that, she was feeling him getting further and further away. Right now all she wanted was to be alone, away from her new life.

--

Inuyasha had gotten out of his class late. He cursed to the damn teacher as she asked him to stay after class. Everyone knew the teacher was young and attractive, but that didn't mean he would do anything. Confused? Well here's the flashback:

"_You wanted to see me Mrs. Taiushi?" Inuyasha asked the teacher._

_The teacher stood up and she took out her hair clip and let her blonde curls fall over her face. She flipped her hair back and took off her glasses._

"_I hear you want to graduate. With that test you just took…it looks like you won't get anywhere."_

_Inuyasha nodded, "Okay well then can I get a tutor?"_

_She looked over to make sure the door was closed and she slowly approached him.  
"I have a better solution Inuyasha."_

_Inuyasha crossed his arms, "And what would that be?"_

_She went behind him and wrapped her arms around his stomach. "Make love to me Inuyasha…then I will give you a passing grade for the whole semester."_

_He stood still for a minute, and she took this as a hint and slowly lowered her arms to where his manhood was. Before she could continue, Inuyasha smacked her hand away and turned around._

"_This is considered sexual harassment bitch."_

_She rolled her eyes. "It's not if your willing."_

"_I'm not. Try this again and I'll make sure you're put away for a good 50 years."_

_He went to his desk and grabbed his books and jacket and walked out of the classroom._

"Hey Inuyasha! I was waiting for you in the limo and you and Kagome never came so we got kind of worried!"

"Kagome is not there yet?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Nope! Well can't you smell her out or something so we can leave? My soap opera starts in 40 minutes." Miroku said whining.

"My senses are weak now…it's the 'time of the month'. He said whispering the last part.

"Well that helps in many ways. Let's just split up. I'll go back to the limo and see if she's there and you check around the school."

At that time a bunch of girls walking by screamed as they saw Inuyasha. "Eh, let's do vice versa. PLEASE." Inuyasha said looking at those screamy fans.

"Okay meet me back here." Miroku said.

--

Kagome stopped in front of her old home. A beautiful shrine was once built there. She walked up the stairs and saw the broken down house first. She walked around the yard, and came across her old well.

She opened the doors and walked inside. She remembered how she fell down the well once. She had stayed in there for hours till her father found her asleep in the little hole.

She walked towards the well and her foot hit something. She looked down and gasped.

A little boy who was curled up in a ball slowly moved to face the girl. He quickly got up and bowed. "I'm sorry is this your land?"

Kagome shook her head, "Used to. What are you doing here?"

The little kid started to cry. He was at least 6 and he had the cutest tail and his red hair fit him perfectly. "My dad was killed last month and my grandpa kicked me out. I had no where to go now I'm here and…"

Kagome took the little boy in her arms. "Come on, let's go get something to eat. My treat.

The little boy smiled and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Thank you."

--

Inuyasha and Miroku arrived at his house first and found it empty. Miroku called Inuyasha's parents house and they hadn't seen the newly wife anywhere.

"This is bad Inuyasha. Where could she have gotten to?" Miroku asked biting his lips.

"Shit I don't know! Tell my mom we're going to look around town, get a search party together."

At InuTaisho's mansion Izayoi put the phone down and ordered everyone in the house to go look for Kagome. She informed InuTaisho and he grabbed her hand. "You're worried, aren't you?"

Izayoi's eyes watered and nodded. "I won't leave you though."

"No. Go. I can't see you cry and be worried. My senses are gone so I can't tell if she's near…and besides I'm worried about her to." He said slowly.

"I'll be gone for a while. Please be okay." She said kissing his lips.

He nodded. "I'll sleep." He closed his eyes.

She ran downstairs and grabbed her coat. She'll only look around the neighborhood and come back. She didn't trust him being alone in the house, but Kagome needed to be found or Inuyasha would go crazy.

InuTaisho heard the door closed and looked over towards the window. "You can come out now."

A dark figure appeared from behind the curtains. "I thought your senses were gone."

"I didn't want my wife in danger. Now what do you want?" He said.

The man walked closer and took off his robe that covered him. "The death of InuTaisho and his family…"

He pulled out a knife and lifted it into the air…

--

"Thank you so much Kagome! This food was excellent!" The little boy said licking his lips.

"I never got your name?" Kagome asked.

"Shi-pp-ou." He said as he bit into Kagome's food.

She looked out the window and saw that it was now nighttime. "Okay we need to go now. Come on, you can sleep in one of our rooms." She picked up he kid and he cuddled in her arms.

She had sighed, as Inuyasha never came for her. He probably was at work or something right now…or probably somewhere she didn't know.

The little Kitsune had fallen asleep and Kagome walked till she got home. She placed him in a guest room and tucked him in. He felt so bad for him, and he was so adorable!

She heard a bang noise coming from downstairs and she stopped breathing. She heard another sound and she slowly walked downstairs. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a pan and headed to the living room where she had heard the noise.

She saw a dark figure moving towards the kitchen and she quickly hid behind the wall that separated the living room from the kitchen.

When she heard the footsteps get closer and closer, she jumped in front of the door and swung as hard as she could.

When a hand stopped the pan. She quickly stared at her 'attacker' and screamed. She saw a man with long black hair and brown eyes. "Ahhh you're going to kill me aren't you!" She screamed and kicked him in the stomach.

He growled, "No bitch I won't! What he fuck is your problem!"

She recognized that voice…but…"Inuyasha?"

"What!" He said recovering from her kick.

She placed her hands on her chest. "You scared me! And why are you in costume?"

"I am human tonight bitch and I had to come home and hide out."

Her shoulders dropped. "You came here to hide out?" her eyes turned to anger. "You didn't even care that I left!" She hit him in the shoulder. "Jerk!"

He suddenly pulled her closer and next thing she knew she was in his embrace and her lips were pressing against his. He pulled away quickly. "I was so fucking worried! You are never to leave this house OR school without my permission!"

At this point she didn't know whether to be happy or upset. He brushed his hair back and crossed his arms. "I gotta call that fucking Miroku. He picked up the phone, "Found her." He said and quickly hung up.

At this point a loud thunder was heard and lightning flashed through the house. "I am sorry for leaving Inuyasha…I needed to get out and I found Shippou and…"

"What is a Shippou?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"A little Kitsune, he's sleeping in our guestroom. He's an orphan just like me."

"HELL NO! I am not letting you pick up stray animals off the street!"

Kagome crossed her arms. "And why not? He needs me Inuyasha, and you can't stop me! Argh, why do I even try? Just go sleep on the couch or something." She said pointing to the couch.

"I'm going to bed."

"It's only 8:40?" He said looking at his cell phone.

"GOOD NIGHT." She said sounding pissed.

She ran up the stairs and into 'their' room. She slammed the door and flopped onto the bed. Lucky she wasn't living with him that long…he was a rude hanyou that got whatever he wanted! That selfish…

The door knocked softly and Inuyasha opened it and walked in. She knew it was him, and she didn't move from her position. The power then went out and everything turned pitch black. She closed her eyes and hoped he would just leave her alone.

She all of a sudden felt him take off her slippers and he crawled onto the bed and picked her up. He let her back settle on his chest and he whispered in her ear. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

She felt his soft fingers wrap around her waist and he slowly made little circles with his thumbs around her stomach. "I—I wasn't." She said between breaths.

"Was I sleeping in here all that bad?" He said.

"Why would you say that?"

"You avoided me after and I thought you were uncomfortable with me here so I slept on the couch."

She shook her head. "I never had a problem with that…I thought you were avoiding me."

She felt his breath near her neck and she blushed. The circles he was doing around her stomach was driving her to he edge, and that kiss earlier…what was that for?

She shifted her position and turned around to face him. Even if she couldn't see him, she knew he was staring at her. She desperately wanted him to kiss her again, and she knew he wanted to also.

She felt his arms wrap around her waist and he brought her closer for another kiss. He placed his lips softly on hers at first, and then after a minute and brushed harder licked her lips for entrance. At this point Kagome didn't care what was happening, she loved the way he made her feel. She opened her mouth lightly and felt his tongue enter, tasting and enjoying everything about her.

He pushed her on her back and he moved from her lips and kissed down to her neck. He nibbled lightly and all she could do was close her eyes and softly moan.

"I—Inuyasha," She said as she felt her body on fire.

"Let's, Let's stop." She said gasping as his hand settled beneath her breast.

"Why?" He said moving back to her lips.

She let him kiss for a few more seconds and finally she pushed him off.

"If we continue this you know what will happen." Kagome said as she stood up and straightened her clothes.

"Kagome…"

She shook her head, "If we were to do this again, I want you to be in your Hanyou form…got it?"

She settled back onto the bed and he pulled her closer, She had said from her own lips she wanted him in Hanyou form…wait…That would mean claiming her.

He sighed as he held her close. He was willing to take her right then and there, but that would mean she would be his mate for good. Even if he was in his human form, the scent would be there if something DID happen…

Kagome grabbed his hand and held it. She didn't care right now if this marriage was a phony, she was happy. She closed her eyes and realized something…she was falling for someone she only knew about a month. How could that happen?

She brushed it off. _'He's way out of my league. He probably thinks we're friends with benefits…except that we're married.'_

At that same time, Inuyasha was thinking the same thing. Plus, Kagome had said no sex, so it wasn't going to happen while they were married. He had decided while he was married to her he would show her a good time. She was going to be happy, and will remember him after their divorce…

The lights suddenly went back on and at the same time Inuyasha's cell phone rang. He let go of Kagome and picked it up. "Hello? Hi mom…what's the matter? Calm down! What! Mom? Mom!" She hung up.

"Who was it?" Kagome said turning around to face him.

Inuyasha's face was flushed, and he was in total shock. "Father…dad…was killed."

--

Hm, okay! Well…kind of choppy here and there but I needed an excuse for her to leave. You know most people would have Kagome kidnapped or in danger or something, but I realized I used that in my other stories and it's just so damn predictable. Okay well I am off to play some Sega (yes…sega) and then we'll see where the night goes from there.

Please Read and Review! I wrote this chapter with a smile on my face as I remembered my lovely reviewers. Thanks!

--Angel


End file.
